Naughty Night
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin adalah pemuda enam belas tahun yang ingin sekali kehilangan keperawanannya sementara Sehun adalah pria dua puluh delapan tahun yang bekerja sebagai supplier sex toys pada sebuah bar plus-plus. SeKai/HunKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Rated T . One Shot.


Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Explicit Content

Summary : Jongin adalah pemuda enam belas tahun yang ingin sekali kehilangan keperawanannya sementara Sehun adalah pria dua puluh delapan tahun yang bekerja sebagai supplier sex toys pada sebuah bar plus-plus. SeKai/HunKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Rated T++. One Shot.

One Shot.

"Jongin jangan lupa kerjakan PR-mu."

"Iya Hyung."

"Jangan berusaha menyelinap keluar lagi atau kau akan dihukum seberat-beratnya."

"Hm."

"Jangan berkata 'hm' padaku."

"Iya, iya Hyung. Aku akan berada dikamarku semalaman, mengerjakan PR dan tidur sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Puas?" Jongin, pemuda yang sedang bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidurnya memandang kakak lelakinya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Kim Jongin, aku serius." Kakaknya yang tadi sudah akan pergi meninggalkan kamar adik kecilnya malah masuk dan duduk diatas kasur si adik. "Kalau ayah sampai tahu kau kabur dan berusaha masuk ke klub lagi, bukan hanya kau yang akan kena masalah. Aku pun begitu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti Hyung." Jongin berkata sambil lalu dan si kakak pun menyerah lalu keluar dari kamar adiknya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang karena lega dia akhirnya bisa sendirian lagi.

 _Mengerjakan PR Sabtu malam? Hahaha. Yang benar saja._ Jongin membatin dalam hati. Jongin masih muda, masih enam belas tahun. Rasa ingin tahunya sangat tinggi dan belakangan ini ia sangat penasaran dengan klub malam yang dikelola oleh kakak dan ayahnya.

Jongin memang tidak berasal dari keluarga yang terlalu sempurna. Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih kecil oleh narkoba. Dulu ayahnya juga pecandu narkoba namun setelah sang istri meninggal, ayah Kim bertobat dan berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh benda laknat itu lagi.

Namun, ayah Kim sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam dunia kelam yang tidak jauh-jauh dari alkohol, seks bebas dan narkoba. Meskipun ayah Kim sudah tidak menggunakan narkoba tapi pria setengah baya itu masih memperjual belikan benda jahanam tersebut.

Ayah Kim membuka sebuah klub malam tujuh tahun yang lalu dan kini klub tersebut menjadi sebuah klub elit dimana banyak para pengusaha serta pejabat tinggi yang menjadi pelanggan tetap. Kelebihan klub milik keluarga Kim ini adalah kerahasiannya. Semua yang terjadi didalam klub tidak pernah keluar dari klub sehingga banyak public figure yang suka mengunjungi klub ini. Klub Deux N dalam bahasa Perancis, nama ini berarti 'Dua N' kepanjangan dari Naughty Night.

Klub ini tidak hanya menyediakan diskotik dengan DJ-DJ terbaik di Korea Selatan tapi juga tempat yang mewah, pelacur-pelacur muda yang seksi, minuman-minuman beralkohol yang mahal, kamar-kamar yang disewakan untuk bermain hingga narkoba.

Ayah Kim awalnya mengelola klub ini sendirian karena ia tidak ingin dua anaknya ikut bergelut dengan dunia kotor yang tidak bisa tinggalkan itu, namun anak pertamanya, Kim Taemin bersikeras untuk ikut mengelola klub itu dengan perjanjian dia tidak akan menyentuh narkoba. Hanya narkoba karena sungguh alkohol dan lubang yang sempit tidak bisa ditinggalkan oleh Taemin dan juga ayah Kim.

Mengerti jika dunia klub itu sangat merusak fisik dan mental seseorang, dua lelaki dewasa ini merasa cemas akan Kim Jongin, Kim termuda yang masih enam belas tahun. Taemin dan ayah Kim berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Jongin menginjak dunia yang merusak mereka. Mungkin memang terdengar konyol tapi Jongin adalah harta mereka yang paling berharga.

Jongin yang manis dan lemah lembut. Jongin yang menggemaskan dan menjadi sumber keceriaan rumah Kim. Jongin yang begitu mirip dengan ibu Kim. Jongin yang penyayang dan penurut. Dua pria dewasa itu berjanji akan menjaga Jongin agar tidak tercemar dunia yang sudah memberikan kemewahan pada mereka.

Jongin tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis yang mempesona.

Kulitnya yang cokelat keemasan berkesan seksi, bibirnya yang penuh, matanya yang sendu dan tubuhnya yang kelewat seksi untuk ukuran bocah enam belas tahun. Taemin dan ayah Kim melihat sendiri bagaimana para pelacur diperlakukan dan membayangkan Jongin berada dalam posisi itu membuat hati mereka panas. Jadilah perjanjian tak tertulis jika Jongin tidak boleh menginjak klub malam bahkan saat dia sudah dewasa nanti.

Jongin dulu mengira jika ayahnya memiliki usaha restoran dan pub namun Jongin kini sudah dewasa ia tahu jika ayah dan kakaknya mengelola sebuah klub elit dijantung Kota Seoul. Jongin tidak malu karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Hey, uang yang dihasilkan sangat banyak. Dan kemewahan yang dimiliki Jongin berasal dari sana semua.

Hanya saja Jongin sedikit marah karena ayahnya selalu menasehatinya tentang tidak boleh minum alkohol, tidak boleh merokok, hingga tidak boleh berpacaran! Bagi Jongin, ayahnya terdengar sangat munafik. Tapi apa daya, ayah dan kakaknya itu sangat keras. Mereka tidak segan-segan memukul Jongin kalau pemuda itu melanggar aturan-aturan prinsip keluarga, yaitu tidak boleh menginjak dunia malam.

Hanya saja, remaja bukanlah remaja jika tidak membangkang.

Setengah tahun terakhir, Jongin mulai berani mencuri-curi.

Dihari ulang tahunnya, ia diberi hadiah rokok oleh dua teman baiknya. Yang tentu saja Jongin hisap sembunyi-sembunyi. Setelah dua batang rokok, Jongin menyimpulkan jika rokok tidak enak dan hanya akan membuat bibir seksinya berwarna hitam. Selain itu wangi parfumnya yang manis jadi hilang kalau dia merokok. Jongin pun menyimpan kado itu dalam lacinya hingga Taemin tidak sengaja menemukan benda itu.

Jongin dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama dua minggu karena rokok tersebut.

Kenakalan Jongin tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Dua bulan setelah Jongin dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah, Jongin membolos ke flat kakak kelasnya untuk mencoba minum alkohol. Ada alkohol import dari Eropa katanya dan Jongin yang masih muda pun penasaran.

Hanya dalam dua tegukan, Jongin mabuk dan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh teman serta kakak kelasnya. Bukan, bukan dikerjai yang seperti itu—well, you know what I mean. Jongin disuruh menelepon guru konselingnya yang cantik dan mengatakan jika Jongin suka mengamati bokong si guru setiap kali berjalan dikoridor sekolah.

Lagi, Jongin dihukum. Jongin tidak boleh keluar rumah selama sebulan, ponsel dan kartu kredit disita serta Jongin harus mengerjakan seratus soal latihan setiap harinya untuk setiap mata pelajaran. Jadi…yah Jongin bisa mengerjakan lebih dari seribu soal dalam sehari.

Jongin yang bandel masih belum kapok.

Dua kali Jongin sudah berusaha masuk klub malam bersama dua temannya yang sama bandel, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Hanya saja Jongin selalu merasa was-was sehingga baru setengah jam Jongin disana sudah merengek minta pulang, takut ketahuan ayah, kakak atau bodyguard yang Jongin yakin masih sering disuruh ayahnya untuk mengikutinya.

Tapi malam ini akan berbeda.

Jongin akan pergi ke klub malam.

Jongin akan minum alkohol dan menggoda pria-pria tampan diluar sana.

Jongin akan melepaskan keperawanannya malam ini.

Hah?

Well, Jongin memang sudah berencana melakukannya selama sebulan terakhir. Salahkan pengaruh buruk dua temannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pamer padanya tentang bagaimana nikmatnya ketika penis menumbuk prostat mereka. Selama berminggu-minggu dua teman Jongin itu terus membicarakan seks, seks dan seks.

Jongin kan jadi penasaran.

Jongin setiap malam berpikir, haruskah ia mencari pacar untuk melepas keperawananya? Tapi sepertinya mencari pacar sedikit sulit, mengingat semua orang sudah tahu betapa galak kakak dan ayahnya. Mau mendekati Jongin sudah tidak ada yang berani.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin menemukan ide gila.

Dia akan ke klub dan menggoda pria tampan seperti teman-temannya.

Lalu dia berakhir disebuah kamar hotel dan akhirnya ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya seks seperti yang temannya bicarakan. Ugh, pemuda ini jadi tidak sabaran. Awalnya Jongin sedikit khawatir, dia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman tentang bagaimana menggoda seorang pria namun Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo meyakinkannya jika bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun Jongin itu sudah sensual, sudah seksi dan mengundang para lelaki seolah minta diterkam.

Jongin memilih malam ini karena malam ini kakak dan ayahnya akan sangat sibuk di klub. Jongin mencuri dengar jika ada pejabat tinggi yang menyewa klub Deux N untuk berpesta. Tentu saja bukan pesta mewah yang elegan tapi pesta liar yang dipenuhi oleh stripper dan alkohol.

Kemungkinan besar Taemin dan ayahnya baru akan kembali besok siang setelah para tamu pulang dari malam yang panjang. Sehingga malam ini Jongin bisa dengan leluasa keluar rumah tanpa takut ketahuan.

Hanya satu masalah sebenarnya. Jongin masih dijaga oleh bodyguard. Bukan bodyguard yang berpakaian serba hitam dan juga terus berbicara lewat walkie talkie. Bodyguard keluarga Kim adalah orang-orang berpakaian kasual yang akan mengikuti majikannya dari jauh. Sialnya, Jongin tidak tahu identitas para bodyguard yang disewa ayah Kim untuknya.

Jongin mungkin akan menyelinap keluar nanti agak malam untuk membeli susu atau camilan. Lalu berjalan-jalan ditaman dan disana Baekhyun akan menjemputnya dengan mobil. Ah, rencana Jongin sudah sempurna. Hanya tinggal berdoa semoga dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh nanti.

Saat ini jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Semua PR Jongin sudah selesai—gara-gara Jongin pernah dihukum mengerjakan ribuan soal otak Jongin jadi lebih encer—dan Baekhyun akan menjemput Jongin nanti pukul sebelas.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi agar lebih fresh.

Setelah mandi dan melakukan rutinitas perawatan kecantikannya, Jongin mengambil sebuah kantong cokelat yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Kantong berisi pakaian super seksi yang tidak pernah Jongin miliki.

Kemeja putih oversized yang nyaris transparan dan juga celana kulit yang sangat pas ditubuhnya hingga semua orang bisa melihat betapa sintal pantatnya nanti. Beruntung saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur jadi nanti Jongin akan mengenakan jaket panjang sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikannya dengan pakaian yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh.

Setengah sebelas.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan santai menuju keluar rumah. Diruang depan, seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan bertanya kemana Jongin akan pergi. Jongin pun dengan mudahnya berbohong.

Jongin berjalan keluar rumah mewah Kim menuju minimarket dengan jantung berdegup. Berharap semuanya berjalan lancar. Sudah lebih dari jam sebelas dan Baekhyun belum juga menjemputnya. Kaki Jongin sampai rasanya mati rasa karena angin malam berhembus semakin kencang. Jongin berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun juga tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang Jongin berjalan meninggalkan area taman yang sepi. Jongin sama sekali tidak takut jika ada penjahat atau penguntit karena ia yakin jika bodyguard ayahnya dari jauh sedang mengawasinya.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti setelah beberapa langkah.

Ponselnya berdering.

God, Jongin akan mengutuk Baekhyun habis-habisan nanti karena keterlambatan pemuda centil itu. Tapi tunggu, bukan nama Baekhyun yang muncul dilayar ponselnya melainkan nama kakaknya.

"Ha-halo?"

"Kau dimana?" Suara Taemin terdengar terburu-buru dan dentuman musik yang keras nyaris membuat Jongin tidak mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Di..di..uh diluar habis beli susu." Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantong plastik berisi susu ditangannya.

"Cepatlah pulang. Dirumah ada tamu sedang menunggu!"

"Ta-tamu?"

"Iya, temanku datang dari Jepang dan dia membawa banyak barang pesananku untuk klub. Aku lupa sama sekali dengan janji untuk menemuinya malam ini jadi tolong temui dia dan katakan pada pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar untuknya."

"Tamu Hyung kenapa datang tengah malam begini?" Jongin mempercepat langkahnya kembali kerumah.

"Dia itu teman baikku waktu kuliah jadi mau dia datang pukul tiga pagi juga tidak masalah hanya saja aku sama sekali lupa gara-gara acara diklub malam ini!"

"Fine, fine. Aku hanya akan berbasa-basi sebentar lalu tidur!"

"Temani dia mengobrol sejenak Kim! Tanya apakah dia sudah makan atau belum. Kalau belum ajak dia makan dulu!"

"Hyung!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Masa sudah gagal pergi ke klub malah disuruh menjamu tamu?

"Tolong Jong! Ini juga demi kelangsungan klub kita!"

Pada akhirnya Jongin pun mengiyakan setelah ditawari satu set skin care mahal yang sudah lama diincarnya. Pantas saja kan ayah dan kakaknya khawatir pada Jongin, pemuda ini sangatlah feminine dan lemah lembut seperti wanita. Bahkan untuk menyogoknya hanya perlu ditawari lipstick atau krim perawatan wajah.

—

"Wah, kau Jongin?"

"Eh, i-iya." Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit canggung. Teman Taemin berdiri diruang tengah rumah mewahnya. Jongin yang awalnya setengah hati menemani teman kakaknya ini langsung bersemangat begitu melihat bagaimana rupa si pria.

Gagah, tampan, tinggi dan suaranya sangat seksi.

Jongin duduk dengan malu-malu diatas sofa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terlihat jika sedang mengamati pria didepannya. Pria itu begitu santai dan rileks, seolah sedang berada dirumah sendiri.

"Ah, perkenalkan dulu. Aku Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin menjabat tangan itu malu-malu.

"Aku Kim Jongin."

"Taemin tidak pernah bilang adiknya semanis ini." Sehun menahan tangan Jongin ketika pemuda itu, membuat Jongin semakin malu. Genggaman tangan Sehun rasanya sangat kuat dan penuh percaya diri. Sehun yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang yang lengannya digulung sampai ke siku dan dimata Jongin itu sangat seksi, menonjolkan lengan kekar yang berotot.

"Eh.." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia dipuji manis oleh pria setampan Sehun membuat otaknya konslet. Jongin bertambah malu karena kini Sehun terkekeh pelan dan bergumam tentang betapa menggemaskan dirinya.

"Jongin, itu barang yang kakakmu titipkan padaku." Sehun menujuk sebuah koper besar yang tidak jauh dari sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Taemin Hyung titip apa memangnya? Kok banyak sekali." Jongin bertanya penasaran.

"Uh, kau mau membukanya?" Sehun berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Boleh?" Jongin bertanya penuh semangat.

"Kakakmu tidak bilang apa-apa tentang kau tidak boleh membuka barang-barang ini." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih koper besar itu. "Tapi jangan terlalu ter—"

"Permisi Tuan, makan malam sudah siap." Seorang pelayan datang memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Ah iya. Sehun Hyung belum makan kan? Ayo makan malam dulu, Taemin Hyung berpesan agar Hyung makan malam disini dan istirahat disini juga." Jongin seolah lupa dengan keinginannya melihat isi koper itu.

"Baiklah. Aku juga butuh tenaga yang besar untuk melewati malam ini." Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar ucapan Sehun namun tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin setelah ini Sehun masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

"Hyung suka pasta kan?" Jongin bertanya sambil bertanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Apapun aku suka asal kau yang menemaniku makan." Sehun berkata dan mengambil garpu. Jongin lagi-lagi merona. Ugh, seumur hidup tidak ada yang berani melakukan pendekatan padanya, Jongin merasa sangat janggal dengan sensasi diperutnya. Seolah jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam sana.

"Hyung dari tadi menggodaku terus.." Jongin mengecurutkan bibirnya manja dan menusuk-nusuk salad didepannya—Jongin makan salah supaya berat badannya tidak bertambah.

"Kau tahu Jongin, selama ini Taemin selalu melarangku kerumahnya dengan sejuta alasan. Aku rasa satu-satunya alasan dia melarangku adalah dirimu." Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak paham dengan ucapan Sehun. "Kau sangat manis Jongin, siapapun akan jatuh hati padamu."

Pipi Jonin terasa panas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Memang Jongin tahu jika ia manis dan menarik tapi ia tidak pernah dipuji blak-blakkan seperti ini, apalagi yang memuji adalah pria setampan Sehun. Jongin kalau tidak malu mungkin ia akan meloncat-loncat dan berteriak kegirangan karena Sehun memujinya habis-habisan.

"Yang menjadi pacarmu pasti sangat beruntung." Sehun menambahkan.

"Aku tidak punya pacar Hyung." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya malu.

"Sungguh? Jangan bohong." Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Aku tidak bohong Hyung, aku tidak pernah pacaran karena ayah dan Hyung melarang." Jongin berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dasar kakakmu itu kelewat protektif."

"Tuh kan Hyung memang terlalu protektif! Ayah juga!" Jongin sedikit mengomel sembari memajukan bibirnya. "Masa dulu pernah ada yang memberiku cokelat langsung dimarahi oleh Hyung! Aku kan malu! Sekarang tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku deh!"

Jongin bisa melihat Sehun terkekeh mendengar ceritanya.

"Kalau begitu jadi pacarku saja bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya menggoda.

"Ih Hyung jangan bercanda." Jongin langsung merasa pipinya panas. Sehun ini cuma bercanda kan?

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sehun berkata dengan nada yang lebih serius. Jongin memandang Sehun dengan mata besarnya, sedikit bingung. Masa sungguhan sih Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasih?

"Aku tidak mau." Jongin menjawab dengan bibir manyun manja.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau sukai? Apa aku kurang tampan?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara tidak terima walau hanya bercanda.

"Ih bukan begitu Hyung!" Hell, mana mungkin ada yang lebih tampan darimu Hyung! "Mana ada orang baru berkenalan satu jam lalu berpacaran. Aneh!"

"Kalau begitu besok jadi pacarku ya? Atau lusa? Minggu depan?" Pipi Jongin memerah lagi. Sehun ini pintar sekali menggodanya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus Hyung! Dadaku sakit nih! Disini rasanya juga aneh!" Jongin menyentuh perutnya yang masih dipenuhi kupu-kupu beterbangan. Dadanya juga terasa sesak oleh sesuatu yang tidak familiar.

"Itu tandanya kau menyukaiku." Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin. Siapa yang tidak gemas melihat tingkah manis pemuda semanis Jongin?

Makan malam berlangsung sangat menyenangkan. Sehun selalu menggoda Jongin dan Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan pipi yang merona, membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat menggoda Jongin.

Dalam waktu singkat, Jongin sudah nyaman mengobrol dengan Sehun. Bahkan kini keduanya sudah tertawa-tawa menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Sehun berada. Para pelayan sudah membawa naik barang-barang milik Sehun termasuk koper besar yang tadi akan mereka buka.

"Kau jadi ingin melihat barang kakakmu tidak?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum tertahan diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat.

"Ayo kemari." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin masuk kedalam kamar tamu milik keluarga Kim. Jongin dengan semangatnya menuruti Sehun dan duduk dilantai dengan Sehun, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar menunggu apa yang ada didepannya. Jangan salahkan Jongin yang kelewat semangat, salahkan keluarganya yang tidak penah mengijinkan Jongin untuk mengetahui sedikitpun tentang bisnis keluarga mereka.

"Kau siap?" Sehun bertanya.

"Siap!" Jongin menjawab penuh semangat. Kira-kira apa ya isinya? Berbotol-botol liquor? Atau mungkin ganja versi baru? Apapun itu Jongin sangat penasaran. Sehun membuka kopernya dengan perlahan, matanya terus mengawasi ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"H-hyung…?" Dahi Jongin berkerut melihat isi koper didepannya.

"Hm?"

"I-ini…" Jongin mengambil sebuah benda yang berbentuk sangat aneh untuknya. "Ini…apa Hyung?"

"Ini…" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jongin. "Ini benda yang membuat para wanita dan pria merasakan kenikmatan."

"Ke-kenikmatan?" Entah mengapa pipi Jongin tiba-tiba terasa panas. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda berwarna kecoklatan yang mirip sekali dengan….penis. "Itu! Itu kan…." Jongin begitu malu untuk mengatakan kata 'penis' dan hanya bisa menunjuk benda yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa?" Jongin merasa pipinya sangat panas hanya dengan melihat benda yang menyerupai kejantanan lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat benda-benda ini sebelumnya?" Sehun tentu saja sudah tahu jawabannya. Pemuda selugu Jongin mana mungkin sudah mengenal sex toys.

"Be-belum pernah.." Jongin memang lugu tapi sedikit banyak ia tahu apa itu seks dan bagaimana kerjanya. Namun hanya seks biasa yang ia tahu. Hanya ketika si top memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus si bottom. Jongin tidak tahu jika masih banyak dari kegiatan seks yang belum ia tahu.

"Kau ingin mencobanya? Hm?" Sehun duduk semakin dekat dengan Jongin. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin sembari berbisik ditelinga Jongin dengan suara beratnya.

"Me-mencoba apa?" Tubuh Jongin langsung menegang karena hawa tubuh panas Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Mencoba memainkan benda-benda ini tentu saja." Sehun mengendusi leher Jongin untuk menghidup aroma Jongin. Matanya menatap kain kemeja tipis yang melindungi kulit eksotis Jongin. Sehun berusaha keras agar ia tidak merabai tubuh perawan didepannya.

"A-aku…" Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa ia tubuhnya terasa tidak karuan. Seolah udara dikamar tamu ini naik beberapa derajat.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan baju seperti ini Jongin? Apa kau berkeliaran dijalan untuk menggoda para pria? Hm?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, tangannya mulai merabai paha sintal Jongin yang bersila diatas karpet. Tangannya satu lagi meremas pinggang Jongin mesra.

"Tadi…tadi…aku akan pergi ke uhh…H-hyung tanganmu…" Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman ketika tangan Sehun sudah sangat dekat pada kejantanannya yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit menyakitkan.

"Pergi kemana?" Sehun tidak peduli lagi. Sehun tidak peduli jika Jongin adalah adik sahabat baiknya, jika Jongin masih begitu lugu dan naif, jika dia kemungkinan besar akan mendapatkan masalah jika melanjutkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Ke-ke…klub…" Jongin berusaha mendorong tangan Sehun menjauh tapi Sehun malah memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat dan nafas Sehun terasa geli dilehernya. "H-hyung jangan sentuhhh…ahhh…"

"Suaramu sangat merdu baby.." Sehun sungguhan sudah kehilangan akal. Ketika tangan kirinya memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, tangan kanannya menggesek tonjolan diantara kaki Jongin yang terlihat lebih besar.

"H-hyunghh…hentikanhhh…ahhhh…" Jongin mencengkram tangan kanan Sehun kuat-kuat. Jongin tentu tahu ia dilecehkan tapi tubuhnya seperti tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Otaknya menyuruh Jongin untuk menjauh sementara tubuhnya berteriak agar menikmati saja apapun yang Sehun berikan.

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya menikmati.." Sehun semakin berani. Tanganya masuk kedalam kemeja putih Jongin dan membelai kulit lembut Jongin.

"Hngghhh…a-aku…" Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun yang sedari tadi mencumbu kulit lehernya. Sehun pun menjauh dan menghentikan semua kegiatan nakalnya pada tubuh Jongin.

Mata Sehun berkilat melihat wajah memerah Jongin dan juga nafas Jongin yang terdengar lebih berat serta baju Jongin yang berantakan. Sial, dia harus mendapatkan Jongin! Apapun resikonya dan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Maaf aku kelewatan. Kau hanya terlalu seksi dan menggoda." Sehun tersenyum memohon maaf pada Jongin yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sehun tentu harus bersikap seolah ia adalah pria baik-baik yang sopan.

"Uh…ak-aku.." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tolong maafkan aku Jongin. Dan juga tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Taemin. Aku kehilangan kontrol karena kau sangat memukau, kau tahu itu?" Sehun melancarkan aksinya. Memuji dan memuja korbannya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang pemuda yang begitu manis dan lugu sepertimu. Kau membuat jantungku berdebar begitu kuat." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan ia letakkan didada kirinya, tepat dijantungnya.

Pipi Jongin semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Kau membuatku gila hanya dengan menatapmu." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Jongin mesra.

"Hyuung…" Jongin menunduk malu. Jadi begini rasanya diinginkan dan dipuja. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Uh, Hyung, kenapa Taemin Hyung memesan barang seperti ini untuk klub?" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia terlalu malu.

"Oh, katanya untuk menambah service hotel." Sehun berkata kalem. Tangannya mengeluarkan isi koper yang penuh oleh berbagai macam sex toys. Mulai dari dildo dan vibrator berbagai macam ukuran, borgol berbulu, cambuk, cock ring, dan belasan macam benda lain yang Sehun sendiri tidak pernah memakainya.

"Se-service hotel?" Mata Jongin terbelalak.

"Iya, katanya akan diletakkan disetiap kamar VIP dan juga akan ada pertunjukan dengan mainan-mainan ini." Sehun berkata ringan sedangkan Jongin kembali memanas pipinya. Membayangkan seseorang disuruh memberi pertunjukan dengan mainan-mainan ini? Itu pasti sangat memalukan.

Dan juga menggairahkan.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mencoba mainan ini?" Sehun bertanya sambil menggoda Jongin.

"Apa? Mana mungkin! A-aku…aku ciuman saja belum pernah." Jongin berkata malu.

"Sungguh?" Sehun pura-pura terkejut dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan tertawa!" Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya. Kau sangat manis Jongin, mana mungkin tidak ada yang mau menciummu." Sehun kembali melancarkan jurusnya.

"Habis Hyung dan ayah…" Jongin memainkan ujung kemejanya sambil cemberut.

"Kau membuatku ingin semakin menciummu!" Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. Sehun yang sudah ahli dalam menggaet para pria dan wanita lugu ke dalam pelukannya tentu saja tahu jika Jongin sudah mulai termakan rayuannya. Lihat saja itu pipi gembil Jongin yang sedari tadi bersemburat merah muda.

"Ish, apa sih Hyung…" Jongin semakin malu saja. Otak polosnya sedang berpikir keras, apa ia harus minta tolong Sehun untuk mengajarinya tentang seks? Tadi kan dia memang berniat untuk ke klub dan melepas keperawanan lubangnya disana. Yang penting dia bisa merasakan seks seperti yang teman-temannya rasakan, tidak peduli dengan siapa. Lagi pula Sehun sangat tampan dan juga baik hati serta sopan!

Ha-ha-ha. Dasar Kim Jongin yang naif.

"Uhm, Hyung…" Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Sehun membelai rambut Jongin lembut.

"Ci-ci..." Jongin menggigit bibirnya malu. Rasanya tidak keren sekali meminta ciuman pada seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal selama kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

"Kenapa Jongin?" Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang Jongin inginkan. Melihat raut wajah Jongin yang memerah dan well, uh, sedikit bergairah, tentu saja Sehun tahu apa yang akan Jongin katakan.

"Ci-ci…aahhh!" Jongin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena sedari tadi susah sekali berkata-kata. Sehun yang sudah sangat gemas dan juga tidak tahan menangkup pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.

CUP!

Mata Jongin terbelalak.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal tiba-tiba menyapa bibirnya. Aroma maskulin merasuk kedalam indra penciumannya dan juga tangan besar merengkuh wajahnya dengan saat posesif.

Dalam hitungan detik mata Jongin perlahan mulai tertutup.

Menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan teman kakaknya yang baru ia kenal dua jam yang lalu. Sehun sendiri tidak langsung melumat dan menghabisi bibir penuh yang sedari tadi mengacaukan konsentrasinya.

"Kau ingin aku cium?" Sehun melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap wajah manis Jongin yang kini semerah tomat.

"Aaaaaa! Hyuuuuung!" Jongin menjerit malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa malu? Tidak ada salahnya ingin tahu bagaimana itu ciuman dan juga hal-hal lainnya." Sehun menjauhkan tangan Jongin agar tidak menutupi wajah manis pemuda tersebut.

Ah, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda manis yang lugu seperti ini. Tunggu, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda semacam Jongin. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah terbersit dalam hati Sehun karena ia sudah mengambil kesempatan. Tapi…sepertinya Jongin juga tidak menolak dengan tegas. Jadi, ia tidak salah-salah amat kan?

"Hyung, uh, apakah…"

"Apakah apa?" Sehun mengusap pipi gembil Jongin.

"Uh itu.."

"Kau ingin aku cium lagi?" Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin yang malu-malu.

"Bukan! Bukan!" Jongin menjawab cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bu-bukan cuma itu maksudku…" Jongin menambahkan dengan suara kecil.

Sehun tergelak mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Oh astaga, Jongin menggemaskan sekali!

"Bukan cuma ciuman? Lalu kau ingin apa? Hm?" Sehun menarik Jongin agar duduk menghadapnya. Ia peluk pinggang Jongin dan meletakkan kedua kaki Jongin agar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ish, Hyung pasti tahu!" Jongin menghindari pandangan Sehun namun tangan Sehun menahan dagu Jongin agar mata mereka terus saling memandang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sehun menjawab dengan kekeh mengesalkan.

"Hyuuuuung…" Jongin merengek manja.

"Apa kau selalu menggemaskan seperti ini?" Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin lebih erat dengan satu tangannya membuat Jongin duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Apa kau selalu manja dengan setiap pria yang baru kau kenal?"

"Huh? Aku tidak punya banyak teman kecuali Baekki, Mongkyu, lalu Jimin dan—Hyummphhhh!" Sehun sudah tidak tahan melihat bibir Jongin yang begitu menggoda ketika bicara. Ia segera menyambar bibir itu dan melumatnya kasar, bukan lagi ciuman lembut seperti sebelumnya.

Jongin meremas kemeja Sehun untuk melampiaskan rasa terkejutnya.

Jadi begini rasanya dicium kasar penuh nafsu dan gairah? Jongin yang tidak tahu bagaimana membalas ciuman Sehun hanya membiarkan pria itu menguasai bibirnya. Oh, rasanya sungguh manis dan kenyal bibir Sehun. Membuat perut Jongin terasa diisi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu.

"Hmmpphh..Hyunghmmpphhh…" Jongin tanpa sadar memeluk leher Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Jongin juga mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Sehun hingga keduanya kini berciuman panas diatas karpet.

"Mhhmm…Hyumphhh…" Jongin melenguh ketika tangan Sehun meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang masih dilindungi celana ketat. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya, membuat pantat Jongin menggesek kejantanan Sehun yang sudah keras.

"Kau…mpphhh…seksi..mmphhh…" Sehun bergumam pelan tanpa mau melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ahh…Hyunghh…shhh…" Jongin yang mulai kehabisan nafas menjauh dari Sehun. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan bibir mereka sama-sama bengkak. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata penuh gairah. Pemuda itu sendiri sama bergairahnya dengan Sehun, ia tidak tahu hanya berciuman saja bisa membuat tubuhnya kepanasan seperti ini.

"Kau milikku malam ini." Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah lalu merobek kemeja tipis Jongin hingga tubuh molek itu terlihat jelas.

"Hyung!" Jongin terkejut dan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengan. Sehun sudah tidak peduli, yang ia tahu adalah ia harus memiliki Jongin malam ini. Ia harus bisa mencicipi tubuh Jongin yang sudah menggodanya sejak pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu diruang tamu keluarga Kim.

"Hyung mau apa?" Jongin menatap ngeri Sehun yang terlihat begitu dominan dan penuh kontrol.

"Kau menginginkan ini bukan? Hm?" Sehun menarik lengan Jongin agar bisa mengagumi tubuh langsing Jongin.

"Shit.." Sehun bergumam mengucapkan kata kasar sebagai ungkapan kekaguman atas pemandangan didepannya. Perut rata, dada gemuk, pinggang berlekuk hingga kulit kecoklatan yang sangat halus.

"Hyung…." Jongin meronta malu karena tatapan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Lepas celanamu dan tunggu aku dikasur." Sehun berkata dengan nada memerintah. Jongin awalnya tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diminta Sehun namun seluruh tubuhnya mengkhianati. Jongin bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun, melepas celananya—juga celana dalamnya lalu duduk ditempat tidur seperti perintah Sehun.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak seperti orang dungu ketika seluruh bagian tubuh Jongin terekspos sepenuhnya. Ia menanggalkan kemejanya, menyisakan celana panjang dengan tonjolan besar didepannya lalu meraih beberapa mainan dari koper yang terbuka ditengah kamar.

"Hyung untuk ap—" Jongin memandang bingung dua buah vibrator besar, sebuah borgol berbulu dan uh, apa itu ya? Bola-bola berdiameter tiga sentimeter?

"Ssshh, kau hanya perlu menikmati karena aku akan memberikan pengalaman pertama yang sempurna." Sehun mendorong Jongin agar berbaring ditempat tidur dengan kasar.

Mata Jongin terbelalak ngeri.

Sepertinya pengalaman pertama Jongin akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak biasa. Sehun tidak bisa menjanjikan pengalaman pertama Jongin akan lembut dan penuh bisikan-bisikan penuh cinta tapi ia berani bersumpah jika malam ini Jongin akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

THE END.

Jangan minta lanjutannya plis wkwkwk

Ini cuma ide mabok ditengah ke-enek-an skripsi hehehe.

Mohon maaf ya jadi jarang update..

Dan sekalinya update malah bukan bayar utang malah bikin one shot tak berfaedah macem gini.

Biarpun ga begitu berfaedah mohon reviewnya yaaa, kritik dan saran juga sangat diterimaaaaa! Gomawooooo^^


End file.
